


Connor

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Connor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



[big](https://postimg.cc/LJywzHdm)


End file.
